808Descent
by VermillionSky
Summary: The infamous race of the season is back once again, and Kaori is determined to knock Elise off her perch and win against all the odds... Please R&R. [Writers Anonymous Forum Challenge] [Ch 2 Up]
1. First Breath After Coma

-ssx-  
** 808Descent**

-a story by-_  
_** VermillionSky**  
** (For The Writers Anonymous Forum Challenge)**

-starring-**  
Kaori Nishidake  
Elise Riggs  
Psymon Stark  
Eddie Wachowski**

-chapter one-  
** First Breath After Coma**

-

Kaori braced herself against the bitter winds. The forecast blizzard had arrived at the Mountain just as they'd said it would, and just as intense. Shivering slightly, despite the layers she'd dressed into, she ploughed ahead, snow whipping up all around her, reducing visibility to virtual nothingness.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Eddie called out. She barely heard him, the wind's howls drowning most other sounds out. Why had she even agreed to this stupid race? It wasn't like it mattered. That much. Her board gripped tightly under one arm, she found her upwards march coming to a halt, her feet sinking into the snow. Was she really going to turn back?

And then there was movement right next to her, a bright yellow shirt and blue trousers topped with a huge orange afro appearing at her side. "I really, really thought you could do better than that," the guy said, having to shout above the weather. Eddie Wachowski, one of the most respected boarders on the circuit, and one of the four attempting the 808Descent on this fine day... She glanced sideways at him, and couldn't help laughing once she'd seen him smiling into the snowstorm, flakes covering his hair. He looked more like the legendary Yeti, the elusive creature nicknamed the SSXQuatch by the boarders!

He grinned back at her. "So, Miss Nishidake, will you be joining me at the Summit today, or not?"

Kaori looked towards the top of the mountain for what seemed the millionth time that morning. They'd had to walk from the last station, and it'd taken half and hour fighting the blizzard already. But it didn't seem quite as far now. She'd come this far already. And it wouldn't do her name any good were she not to turn up for one of the most prolific races of the season...

"You know what, I think I will be joining you," she said. How he heard her above the noise she didn't know, but he nodded back, still grinning, and marched on, his pale white board almost invisible in the surrounding storm. Glancing upwards once more, she saw the shapes of the two other racers, both now nearing the top, and knowing how much of a disadvantage she'd be at if she reached the top last, she tightened her hold on her board, and continued on.

-

_This has been written for the Writers Anonymous Forum Challenge - check the General Forums here on to see the actual competition. More chapters will follow shortly, originally this was going to be another OneShot, but with the amount I'm writing I've decided to expand it. I'm not a fan of exceedingly long chapters anyway, the shorter ones are easier on the mind... As usual, any reviews are more than welcome, I commend you all for doing so :-)_


	2. Snow And Lights

-ssx-  
**808Descent**

-a story by-  
**VermillionSky  
(For The Writers Anonymous Forum Challenge)**

-starring-  
**Kaori Nishidake  
Elise Riggs  
Psymon Stark  
Eddie Wachowski**

-chapter two-  
**Snow And Lights**

-

"Well look who decided to show up!" Psymon cackled, once she'd finally made it. She felt knackered already, her lack of practice in the off-season hadn't done her any favours. How she'd even been accepted as one of the four for the infamous Descent was beyond her... She managed a smile to The 'Mon-star, as he called himself, and stood her board in the snow, taking in her surroundings, part of her usual pre-race ritual.

The Summit, as was obvious from its name, was the very pinnacle of the Mountain, and was the only race start-point that didn't have an accompanying station with it. In fact, the only sign that this was one of the SSX blocks lay in the PA system - basically a speaker on a weather beaten pole. Were it not for that, they could be anywhere. Vast expanses of snow lay all around, occasionally broken by outcrops of rock, but the snowfall had been plentiful recently, perfect for racing.

The blizzard was gradually subsiding, no doubt only a lull before it attacked the area once more, by which time the race would have already started, hopefully. She looked right, and saw Elise staring off into the distance, not moving an inch, completely focused on the race ahead. She was the favourite to win, unsurprisingly, having thoroughly dominated many of the previous seasons. But it hadn't just been her skill that had taken her to the top. She was as cunning as they came; Kaori had once been unable to take one of the best-known shortcuts on the course, having had her way casually blocked by Elise, before the reigning champion had veered off at the last second, leaving herself completely out of contention...

And then for the first time that day, she felt her spirit finally resurface. She wasn't just going to enter this thing, she was going to win it, and show the insufferable Elise Riggs just who was boss. To see that cocky smile wiped off her face would be greater than the prize money anyway! Her normally-permanent smile must have returned, as Eddie caught her eye and gave her a casual thumbs up. Maybe they could all beat Elise...

Switching back to her usual ritual, she saw Psymon sitting down in the snow, seemingly without a care in the world. Despite his demenour he was a brilliant competitor, highlighted by his inclusion in the race. He always gave off a carefree aura, few things (if anything) could put him down. One to watch out for though, his unpredictability was a strength but also a weakness. Eddie Wachowski, the final entrant, was as kind as they came off the course, but on it he was a different beast. Nothing like Elise though, but very possibly more skilled than her.

The weather continued to improve, at an incredible rate, in a short time the clouds had all but vanished, and the air became perfectly still around them. From their vantage point the entire Mountain stretched out before them - show, trees, and the village just visible at the bottom, a mere spec on the horizon. A distant thudding could be heard, getting slowly closer. Kaori turned around to see a helicopter moving towards them. The race start wouldn't be far away now, once it'd passed them they'd be off. She pulled her gloves on tighter, readied herself for the approaching fifteen minutes of exhilaration, pain, the buzz of the intense plummet downhill.

"About time," muttered Elise, stepping onto her board and tightening the straps. Psymon jumped to his feet, as both Kaori and Eddie lined up with her, all three completing their warmups. "Good luck," Eddie said.

The speakers crackled into life, a countdown from five read out in an unrecognisable voice.

"5."

The air had become unnaturally silent around them, the only sounds were of their breathing and of the helicopter, close now.

"4."

She began to map out the starting path she'd take. Just snow for the first few hundred metres, then the rocks began to start.

"3."

Best way through the rocks. Left, then deal with whatever came her way.

"2."

Deep breathing. Calming her nerves. Clenched fists, rigid body, awating the off.

"1."

-

_The first chapter was a little on the short side I know, but hopefully this one will make up for that. I should mention a disclaimer really: I don't own any of the characters or locations included, nor do I own the chapter names, which are in fact taken from Explosions In The Sky song titles, and have amazingly little to do with the chapters themselves!_


End file.
